


Stranger In Paradise

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I am not here; / I have no place, – no part, – / No dwelling more by sea or shore, / But only in thy heart.</i> (Jean Ingelow)</p><p>
  <b>Spoilers for 6x09.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tromana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tromana/gifts).



> Written as a part of the Great Stocking Swap 2013 on Paint It Red. Also for for the December 2013 Monthly Challenge on Paint It Red.

He stood there by the sea, thinking of Teresa – curled on her couch, drinking wine as she read his letters – time and distance polishing his picture-perfect memories like the seashells on the shore.

His eyes turned a deeper shade of blue as he recalled the smallest details about her – cinnamon and coffee and everything that was truly Lisbon. It was at moments like this that he felt he would give anything in the world just to see her again.

Anything, but the revenge that had been ten years in the making.

Still he missed her more with every passing day.


End file.
